Giving Me Fever
by blackgirlfairy
Summary: AU. Rick Grimes and Michonne Clement are at the Pink Kitty Burlesque Club for completely different reasons. Him to commemorate a recent divorce and her to indulge in her favorite hobby. But an intoxicating dance and a few seconds of eye contact lead them towards an intensely gratifying encounter.


**A/N: Hello all! This one-shot is the first thing I've written in a long, LONG time. The idea came to me after a recent burlesque show I went to. While the art form is definitely incredible, I'll admit that this is essentially nearly 5K words of Richonne smut. Still, writing it has definitely gotten my imaginative juices flowing so I'm hoping to keep the momentum going with other pieces so please don't forget to comment/review. Also, feel free to keep up with me at .com.**

 **Thanks guys!**

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

The place looked nothing like how he expected it to. Honestly, when Shane mentioned the word "burlesque" to him a week and a half ago, he hadn't known what to think. He'd been to a few strip clubs in his day. No more than a handful of times, of course, with his last visit being nearly 15 years prior, just days before he and Lori were married. He could remember the scene vividly. Lights that were somehow too low and too bright at the same time. The smell of fruity perfume and cigarette smoke. And pale-skinned dancers performing impressive but only mildly-sexy acrobatics along the hanging poles. Rick figured this burlesque club he was meant to be celebrating his divorce at would be somewhat similar. But it wasn't. Not at all.

 _The Pink Kitty Burlesque Club_ sat in a rather unassuming brick building in an industrial park in downtown Atlanta instead of a seedy strip mall like King County's one and only strip club did. He could hear music from outside the club, but instead of the brash bass of classic rock, it was the slow, sensual sound of a live jazz band thumping through the walls.

As he and Shane were lead to their tables by a blonde cocktail waitress in a short, flirty dress and a sassy smirk, he couldn't help but feel admiration for the club. Everything was some form of hot pink and black, but instead of being tacky, it was sexy as hell. The plush, half-crescent shaped black booths were fronted with circular tables topped with black tablecloths and pink napkins. The lights were low, with both white and pink spotlights coming from the mid-sized stage in the front. The curtain though, that was showtime red.

"See asshole," Shane said in a low voice from next to him. "I told you it was nice. A real classy place."

"How the hell did you find out about it?" Rick questioned. Shane was his best friend, had been since they were kids, but he wasn't necessarily what one would call sophisticated. Hell, neither was Rick for that matter.

"Heard a couple'a guys at the station talkin' about it," Shane replied. "Abe said he'd been here. Figured you'd like it more than Starlets in town."

Rick couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. Shane was right. He did like it better, much better and he hadn't even seen the show yet. Another waitress, a tawny-skinned Latina with long dark hair brought them their drinks - two scotches, one neat, one on the rocks - just in time for the lights to dim even further. Moments later, a beautiful older black woman sauntered onto the stage from somewhere in the back of the club. She took a few moments to lightly rub her caramel colored hands along the shoulders of the male band members playing next to the stage. "Hello ladies," she said in a low voice as she took the microphone and spoke to the audience. "Fellas," she continued with a wink. "I want to thank you all for making your way to humble establishment this evening. The Pink Kitty appreciates you." The crowd erupted in a respectful bout of applause. The woman took a polite pause and smiled at the crowd, "Now, I won't waste the night up here flapping my gums. My girls have a beautiful show planned for you tonight, and I have no doubt, you'll enjoy it. Do me a favor and help me welcome Little Miss Honey to the stage." With that, she made her way off the stage and strutted back the way she came, leaving applause of the crowd behind.

One by one, Rick watched the beautiful burlesque dancers perform. Sipping his scotch, he admired them bend, twist, and grind to the sultry stylings of the band. The atmosphere was truly incredible. There were no vulgar words shouted from the men in the crowd or overzealous groping, just pure appreciation. Over an hour later, Rick was nursing his second glass when a deep male voice came over the loudspeakers to announce the next dancer, his tone full of mirth.

"Ladies and gentlemen have we got a treat for you tonight," the man exclaimed. "We have a bonafide legend among us, one who doesn't grace the stage much anymore but is incomparable nonetheless. Please, please, please make sure to give your warmest welcome to Miss Mimi DiVine."

A second later, the lights dipped dramatically and the drummer beat out a heavy pulse on his snare drum. Then, a white spotlight dropped in the middle of the stage, revealing the expanse of a smooth, umber colored back. The woman's shoulders were slim but toned, the beautiful brown skin on her back covering slight muscles. About midway down her torso, was a corset, white and covered in sparkles. Rick lost his breath as his eyes traveled further down to meet her deliciously fat ass barely covered in a thong that matched her corset. His cock thickened in his black slacks at the thought of getting his hands on her. Running his rough fingertips over her soft skin. Gripping those plush cheeks as he pounded into her.

Further down were her fleshy thighs, strong calves, and strappy high heels covered feet. All of which made his fingers twitch with the desire to touch and caress. From left to right the dancer's slim hips swayed, rocking along with the tapping of the snare. Then, the music swelled, with the rest of the band joining in. Only then, did the Mimi DiVine turn to face the crowd. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen. With her long locs piled up in an elegant knot on top of her head, he could see her face. All sexy wide eyes and plump lips. He had a hard time figuring out which part of her to keep his eyes trained on. And as she moved to the beat, those hips and shoulders moving, Rick Grimes was completely enraptured, his blue gaze darting from her legs to her pretty mouth to the hidden space between her thighs.

Rick moved further up, sitting nearly on the edge of his seat. The dark beauty moved those enticing hips in circles before she turned her back to the crowd again and promptly ripped open her corset. Rick's heart pounded fast and strong against his ribcage as she spun around quickly, her arms crossed and covering her breasts. Mimi DiVine sauntered back and forth across the stage for a few beats, ever moving those hips, then she turned back to face the crowd head-on. With the spotlight beating down and his thoughts whirring, Rick couldn't be sure, but he could swear she looked right at him. Those big brown eyes narrowing just the smallest bit before another sly smile came across her face and she released her arms to reveal two perfectly symmetrical breasts with black tassels covering the nipples. The most beautiful handfuls he'd ever seen. Rick all but threw himself back into the booth, the wind knocked out of him.

Mimi DiVine danced for a couple minutes, working the crowd into a trance with every slight jiggle of her ass and the twist of those naughty tassels. Then, much too soon, the curtain dropped, obscuring her from view as the enraptured crowd lavished her in applause.

"Goddamn," Shane whistled slowly. "A man could get used to a place like this."

Rick said nothing, all he could focus on was his calming himself the hell down. Adjusting his still hard dick, he took another slow sip of his scotch. He felt like a damn virgin. All starry-eyed and fast beating heart. Hell, he hadn't even been this overcome when he lost his virginity to Lori in the bed of his daddy's pickup. He'd never felt this level of attraction before, this amount of pure goddamn lust for someone. There was nothing that could slake his thirst. Not more scotch, not thoughts of his ex, nothing. And he knew nothing would. Unless Mimi DiVine felt kind enough to grant him her attention.

His best friend spoke again, interrupting Rick's thoughts. "You alright man? You're lookin' a little strung out."

Before Rick could speak, he turned his head and spotted Mimi standing at the bar near the back of the club. Her hair was still up, and her face still beautifully made up. She'd changed her clothes though, her body outfitted in a black dress with skinny straps across her shoulders that fell just below her knees and molded to her every curve.

Without even bothering to throw a few words at his best friend, Rick stood up from the booth and stalked towards her, his bow-legged gait filled with glorious purpose.

* * *

Michonne didn't see him approach, but she felt his presence as soon as he stepped up to the bar. She turned to take him in, her brown eyes roaming over his body. She'd seen him in the crowd as she danced, witnessed as those intense, cerulean eyes followed her every move. Of course, everyone else was looking too, but his gaze was different, almost arresting. The few seconds their eyes met was heady and arousing. So much so that she felt herself flooding the new beautiful white thong she'd bought for the occasion.

In her nearly 10 years dancing burlesque, she'd never been so turned on at the thought of being watched by someone. Nor had she ever entertained the idea of sleeping with a spectator. Michonne Clement preferred to keep her love life and her favorite hobby completely separate. But this man, with his curls, and those eyes, and that damned stare was making her question those long held, self-imposed rules.

"Can I get you somethin' to drink?" The man asked, his country twang much thicker than she'd heard from anyone in a while. His baritone voice was smooth enough to make her teeth chatter a little.

"No thank you, I don't drink on performance nights," Michonne answered with a small smile.

She could tell he was surprised by the widening of his eyes. But he moved closer to her anyway, both of them leaning on the bar now. Their forearms touched softly, the soft brush of his hairs tickling and electrifying her at the same time.

"Can I get you a soda then?" The man asked again.

"Don't drink soda either," Michonne replied with a smirk.

He returned it with one of his own, obviously deciding to play along. "Well, can I give you my name?"

"And what am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well," he said, his Georgia drawl making the word as thick as maple syrup. "You could give me yours back."

Michonne chuckled. "Didn't you watch the show? You should already know my name."

He stepped even closer to her, causing her to turn to him - face to face. She watched as he breathed her him and did the same. His scent clean and spicy. It made her mouth water. "Naw, not your stage name, sugar. Your real name."

Michonne couldn't help the tiny shiver that ran through her at the endearment and sheer confidence in his tone. This was so not something she did. She didn't give her real name out to strangers at the club and she sure as hell didn't hook up with them. Still, she couldn't help herself when the word slipped out. "Michonne."

"Michonne," her name sounded unbelievable on his lips. She couldn't deny her urge to hear it again. Over and over and over. "That's a beautiful name, Michonne. Almost as beautiful as you."

This elicited another chuckle from her, it was a little corny, but not so much that it turned her off. "Now it's your turn."

"Rick Grimes," he answered simply.

It wasn't what she would have guessed. Maybe Peter or Dante or even John. But somehow, the name Rick suited him perfectly.

"Did you enjoy the show, Rick Grimes?" She knew he had, but she wanted - needed - to hear it from him.

The man's cheeks pinked up just the slightest, and his face turned a little serious. "It was unbelievable. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it."

"You've never been to a burlesque show before?"

"We don't have places like this," he gestured around to the club. "Where I'm from."

Michonne reached out and placed a hand on his bicep, squeezing just a bit, feeling his muscles flex. "Well, I'm glad I could provide you with a new experience, Rick."

They just stared at each other silently for a moment. Unconsciously moving even closer until their pelvises were touching. Michonne could feel his hard dick through his slacks. Pressed right up against her pussy, she flooded the fresh pair of panties she'd just changed into.

Something was happening, Michonne could feel it. She'd had one night stands before, but this felt different. She knew she wouldn't be satisfied again until the blue eyed man fucked her within an inch of her life.

"Well, Rick Grimes," she heard herself saying. "Do you want to come back to my dressing room?"

"There ain't anythang I'd like more in the world."

Without another word, Michonne wound her fingers through his, lead him towards the other side of the bar and down a flight of steps to the basement. It wasn't nearly as glamorous as upstairs but Michonne had secured the private dressing room reserved for "top talent." It was small, and only contained a vanity table, a rack of costumes, and a loveseat. It wasn't the ideal hookup spot, but it would do. It had to.

Rick had her pressed up against the door not a second after she got it closed and locked. But he didn't kiss her, he trailed his hands up from her hips, over her arms, to her jawline. Then, almost delicately, traced the seam of her closed mouth with his thumb. Michonne opened her mouth just enough to wrap her lips around the tip of his thumb. "Fuck," she heard him curse. Then, she swiped her tongue along the slightly salty fingertip - tasting him, teasing him.

Michonne saw his pupils expand before he leaned in closer and took her mouth. Rick's kisses weren't soft or sweet, they were rough and brimming with barely contained lust. His lips, thinner than hers, captured her as his tongue found its way inside her mouth. The sensation hardened her nipples, turning them into hard little points that rubbed against his muscular chest through their clothes. She wasn't sure if Rick could feel them too, but his hands slowly began to move south, down her jaw and over her neck. His kisses followed, reluctantly breaking away from her lips as they continued along the path his hands made. Those rough, insistent fingers toyed with the straps of her dress on each shoulder as if he was silently asking her for permission.

"Yes," Michonne moaned out. "Touch me."

The straps were pushed down in an instant and Rick's mouth was on her neck. Nipping and licking her skin, then running his soft, wet tongue along her exposed collarbone, sending a shiver down her spine. "Fuck," Rick groaned softly. "You taste good everywhere." Slowly, but with intent, his hands strayed from squeezing her hips to cupping her dark breasts. A soft gasp escaped Michonne as his large thumbs ran over budded nipples. As simple as the touch was, she could barely comprehend Rick's words when he spoke again, "now I want to taste these."

Ever so gently, Rick plucked her nipples with his teeth, pulling a bit before soothing the delicious hurt with his lips and tongue. The sheer sensations had her clit throbbing, she could feel even more of her juices soaking her already wet panties. Trying to be discreet, she squeezed her thighs together, hoping for some form of relief from his teasing touch. But it seemed like nothing escaped Rick Grimes as he pulled away from her tits with a rough chuckle that made her whimper. "Am I going too slow for you, baby?" He leaned down and took a sharp nip at the meat of her breast. He didn't wait for her to respond, and at that point, she wasn't sure she would have been able to. "I just want to take my time with you," Rick said softly, "Commit every piece of this gorgeous body of yours to memory."

Suddenly, Michonne felt overcome. She knew nothing about this man. Hell, for all she knew he could have given her a fake name. But something told her that his words were sincere. It made her feel equal parts warm, fuzzy, and horny as hell. "What about you?" She questioned. "When do I get to commit you to memory?"

With a smirk, Rick's hands went to the buttons on his dress shirt, those deft fingers of his undoing them all in seconds before ripping off the white ribbed tank top underneath. Michonne didn't even have the proper time to ponder how much she would have liked to rid him of his clothes before she took him in. He was strong and gorgeous. There was no pretty boy six pack or muscles for show. He was chorded, with gorgeously defined pecs and a ridiculously lickable stomach. Reaching down, she shoved the rest of her dress off her hips, leaving her in her black heels and thong. Then, slowly, she dropped to her knees on the dressing room floor.

Silently, she reached up to undo his belt, shifting his pants down a bit and reaching into the tight black boxer briefs clinging to his bowed legs. Even before she pulled him out fully, she could feel his dick hot and hard in the palm of her hand. Michonne couldn't help but run her tongue over her lips at the sight of his cock. He was thick, not ridiculously so, but so much that she knew he was going to fill her pussy up beautifully. She'd never been good at being able to tell exact length by sight alone, but she knew Rick Grimes was well above average. Her mouth watered as she watched the dick in her hands twitch a bit, then leak a bit of precum out of the tip. Leaning forward, she ran the flat of her tongue along the head, moaning as she tasted him. Above her, she felt her lover shudder.

"Uhhh," she moaned. "I can't wait to swallow this big dick."

"Fuck, Michonne," he barely made out.

In response, she enveloped his pink dick in her mouth, not down to the hilt, but well to the back of her throat. Wanting to make it sloppy, she backed off it, wetting the appendage in her mouth until it glistened with her spit. Michonne took her time licking him, gliding her tongue up and down Rick's shaft, using her hands to jerk off the rest of the length she couldn't swallow. Always, always making sure to stare at the man above her in his beautiful blue eyes.

"That's right. You suck that dick so good, baby. Shit."

His encouragement made her clit throb. Needing relief, she reached a hand into her panties and rubbed over her folds. Not enough to make herself come - that would be Rick's job tonight - but enough to make her cream flow over her fingers. With the other hand, she reached up to give his balls a good rug, tugging and squeezing just the slightest bit and making sure she spit enough to get them wet too. Rick let her get in a few more licks and bobs of the head before he reached down and touched her jaw, slowly and carefully pulling her off his still hard cock. His accent was even thicker when he spoke again.

"As much as I wanna let ya keep swallowin' my cock, I got some other plans for you tonight."

Pulling her up off of her knees he lead her over to the velvet green loveseat near them. Then, with that sexy ass smirk of his, he dropped to his knees in front of her. Rick barely let Michonne catch a breath before he had his arms wrapped around her thighs. Instead of throwing her legs over his broad shoulders like she expected, he pushed them towards her stomach, keeping them spread and bending her nearly in half. "Keep them just like that," he ordered before he leaned down and rubbed his nose on her thong covered pussy.

"Pussy smells so fuckin' good," he groaned out so softly she wasn't even he was speaking to her. He quick fingers were next, pulling the panties to the side, revealing her to him. All fat, brown pussy lips glistening and spread open to reveal her pretty pink insides. He wasted no time running his tongue from her sopping wet hole to her clit, licking smoothly around the pulsing button, but not touching it directly just yet. "Um," Rick moaned. "I can already tell Imma be addicted to this pussy."

Michonne had no time to consider the permanence of his words before he encased her clit between his lips, licking and sucking, and sending her into a tailspin. When one of Rick's long, thick fingers smoothly entered her sopping pussy, she was forced to hook her own hands under her knees to keep them spread for Rick. But that didn't stop her hips from moving, chasing the suction he had on her clit and the finger fucking her. "Am I eatin' this pussy good, sugar?" Rick was cocky as he added another finger and laved his tongue over her labia. "You're fuckin' my face like you can't get enough."

Her orgasm hit her light a freight truck, Rick hooked his fingers, pressing the lightest touch on her g-spot and sucked her clit down again. It was only moments - seconds even - before she silently soaked his clean-shaven face and neck with her essence.

Michonne let her legs go and leaned forward, licking the taste of herself off of Rick's pink lips. "That was good, Grimes. But I need you to fill me up now." She pushed him back until he was laying back on the floor. "I want to ride this dick."

Grasping his rock hard cock, she straddled him, rubbing the blunt head of his dick between her puffy lips before she slid down. "Shiiiit," Michonne moaned. She wasn't even halfway down before his size started conquering her. The thickness of his dick stretch her walls, creating a delicious pulse and the length already felt like it was touching the bottom of her pussy. Sensing that she needed a little encouragement, Rick grasped her hips in his bis hands. "You can take it, baby. Keep sliding down on that cock."

The woman rocked back in forth as she slid. "That's right, that's a good girl. Fill that pussy up," Rick encouraged. Michonne moaned a little too loudly as she finally sat in his lap, his cock in her down to the root. Brown eyes locked onto blue as Michonne continued to grind. But her leisurely rocking was put to an end as Rick slapped her ass. "You wanted to ride it, so ride," he said. "Don't be afraid, it ain't goin' ta hurt ya."

Michonne scratched her nails down his chest, eyes following the red lines she made. "I ain't scared of shit." Then she started bouncing, raising up until just the thick tip of him was inside her pussy, then dropping back down. Both Rick and Michonne moaned out, not caring about the possibility of being heard as Michonne's pussy made vulgar wet sounds every time she dropped onto Rick's dick. Rick couldn't help but reach his hands up to pluck at her dark little nipples, circling and pinching as his lover bounced.

After a few minutes, the dark beauty leaned forward until her chest was flush with Rick's. Then, she bounced even faster, making her fat ass clap and jiggle as she rode the man under her.

"This dick is so fucking good," she told him as she took a sharp nip at his right earlobe.

"And this pussy feels even better," he returned. "Listen to how fuckin' wet you're gettin' my cock. Soakin' him ain't you?"

Michonne grinned, without even being able to look down she knew her pussy was drooling all over him. Her juices probably making his dick and his short pubic hairs glisten.

Rick slapped her ass, making her bounce even faster. She moved almost frantically, her pussy tightening around him as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Uh-uh, not yet," Rick said as he took her by the waist and forcefully lifted her off of his dick.

Michonne turned to him, a furious, fiery look in her eye caused by the orgasm she'd been denied.

He ignored her, gripping the base of his dick. "Lean over that couch. I want to watch that ass while I fuck you."

His command made her shiver. She'd never had a man be so effortlessly dominant with her before. And instead of turning her off, it made her flood with more cream. She did what he asked, too. Leaning forward until her chest rested on the plush green loveseat. It wasn't the deep arch she longed to present him with, but it would suffice for now.

"You ready," Rick asked, one of his hands spreading her one of her ass cheeks open.

"Uh-huh," Michonne answered, pushing her hips back as he pushed his dick back into her tight pussy.

Rick didn't hold back with his thrusts. While he didn't jackhammer her like some talentless pornstar, he fucked the hell out of her, bottoming out inside her and swiveling his hips a bit as he pulled back. Michonne gripped the couch, rocking her hips back, making sure her booty clapped for him. "That's right, baby. Work this dick."

She babbled, telling Rick to fuck her, fuck her hard, and not to fucking stop. She was almost completely incoherent when Rick spread both of her ass cheeks open and looked down and groaned loudly at the beautiful sight of his dick covered in her cream. Rick put a thumb to where they were joined, collecting some of the juices around Michonne's entrance before walking the digit up the crack of her ass and circling her crinkled hole, not pushing in but stimulating her nonetheless. "I'll have this pretty ass next time too," he said softly. "Would you like that baby?"

She didn't have the strength to answer him but she bucked, thrusting her hips back against him a little faster. Her actions made Rick chuckle. One of Michonne's hands strayed to her clit, rubbing her fingers over the button and over Rick's cock as it fucked in and out of her.

"Fuck, Rick, oh God," she cried out. "I'm- I'm going to come."

"Go 'head then, make that pretty pussy come all over this dick."

Michonne stilled, letting Rick's powerful thrusts send her over the edge as she came. Just like she did his face, she soaked his cock, her cream coating him in noisy fashion as she shuddered and her walls tightened up around him.

"Shit, Michonne. You're about to make me come too," his fucking became a little more uncoordinated and less rhythmic and she reached pasted her clit to his balls, tugging on them again. "Where do you want it, sugar."

"Come in my pussy, Rick," she said. "Give it to me."

Her words were enough to end it all for him. His big dick twitched as he spurted ropes of his seed into her, giving her pussy a few more shallow thrusts before he slowly slipped out of her and collapsed on his back on the floor, Michonne following right beside him.

The duo was silent for a while, listening to one another take in shallow breaths and slow down their heartbeats. He turned to her first, his eyes light up and crinkled at the corners as he gave her a charming, boyish smile. "Miss Mimi I don't think I can keep livin' without doing that at least one more time."

Michonne leaned in, rubbing her nose on his before giving him a long, deep kiss on his pink lips. "I'll definitely need a few more orgasms until you're out of my system, Rick Grimes."

"Just a few?"

"Well, I guess we'll have to see won't we."


End file.
